Talk:Meta
Did the Meta have the Tex AI Assuming Tex is also an AI and that one of the freelancers that the Meta got was the one with two ais in her/his head that totally explains all of the AI No. it doesnt. Perhaps he has Andy as well I would like to offer this up: What if Tex is an A.I., and her armor enhancement is her stealth ability, and Omega's armor enhancement was super-strength. It would make sense, seeing as when she had Omega, she could lift Sheila and after Omega left her, she couldn't even lift Andy. NotAFighter 02:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Armor enhancements arent built into the AI, they are seperate, so omega dosent have an armor enhancement, its built into the armor. Maybe the armor enhancements are stored in a chip thats put in a slot in the armor like an AI. With the super strength thing, in Out of Mind it says that the AIs gave them super stregnth so thats why she could lift Shiela, but the other characters couldnt carry andy either, so Andy was just heavy :If armor enhancements are seperate from AIs, then how does Gamma use Temporal Distortion? --Bron Hañda 17:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :The super strength was built into the armor if it was like her Revelation armor. Starwarsspartan 02:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) So if the known ones are Delta, Theta, Omega, Gamma. Then the unknown ones are probably Tex, Sigma, possibly Andy (probably not) Please keep Speculation out of the Articles and on the talk pages --WhellerNG 16:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I removed the information about "Sigma's Armor Enhancement." Sigma is an AI, he does not have Armor. Thus he does not have an Armor Enhancement. --WhellerNG 01:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I also removed the statement how about Beta Production comes before Alpha Production. this is false. Alpha is before Beta.--WhellerNG 19:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Actually since Washington used Agent York's healing unit on himself after South betrayed him during the Meta confrontation in Recovery One and then again on Caboose in [Reconstruction, it would be unlikely that the Meta had York's healing unit, at least during the events of Reconstruction.--Person122 17:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I believe gamma is the white AI to the left of the Meta in Reconstruction Chapter 19 and Omega is the black one on his right and Theta is the purple one. As North is purple. If the meta had captured the orignal Tex AI he would have had 8 AI at the end of Reconstruction Chapter 19. Starwarsspartan 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) He did listen to the interview on Tex's page. He had Sigma Gamma Omega Theta Delta and Alpha-Tex in Reconstruction Chapter 19 I think thats all he had that have been named then what he had two others right? Point is he had Tex she was the gray Halo 2 model. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The grey one was Gamma. Wash said he responded to 5 recovery beacons all of which were caused by the Meta, add that to Omega and you have the 7 AI's he had at the end of reconstruction. Starwarsspartan 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Um, how exactly did you know that the grey one was Gamma? and sign you post by pressing the signature button. But make sure to make a profile if you want one. CyrusArc 02:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Because (theory) there are three AIs that have spartan avatars. One is Delta for sure and I think the other two are Omega and Gamma Omega being the halo 1 spartan because that is when he appeared and Gamma is the halo 2 spartan for the same reason. Starwarsspartan 02:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but you did not state it was a theory before, but you stated it like it was a fact. Next time make sure you say it is a theory okay :) Happy Editing CyrusArc 02:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Meta a him. In the last Chapter of Reconstruction the Director calls the Meta "him" meaning that we can take out the he/she/it things.-- 18:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah... though it was kind of obvious "Agent Maine" was male. Then again, look at Tex in early Blood Gulch... I don't think that we should rule out The Meta's Gender as possibly female until It's gender is confirmed. Blackwolf99 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It already has been confrimed. Washington called the Meta "he" before. :Yeah. And Church called Tex a he too. Anyway, I just watched the latest episode and when Tex stabbed the Meta, I can hear a woman's grunts. It's probably Tex, but why would she grunt liked she'd been stabbed? I'm probably wrong and am likely to be proven wrong, but just pointing it out.Fairfieldfencer FFF 15:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was Tex and I think it may have been because of the shot damageing her causing her to have to strain to stab him and what not.Sniperteam82308 19:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Church has his own theme? From the Trivia section, I could swear Church has his own theme music too. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-n5OhUDJ2g After going back and watching a few weeks ago, you can hear it in at least Episode 50 (51)? and on High Ground in Reconstruction. I wanted to discuss it though, before making the change. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 21:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kills This page says that the Meta has more kills than any character in the series. I thought Tex had that award. Wierdperson31 20:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) She did hold that record, then the meta claimed it i believe.Kre 'Nunumee 03:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) AI I think it's safe to say that The Meta lost all of his AI during the EMP in Reconstruction, As shown in Revelation his Armor Enhancements barely function and I'm sure we would have seen his AI by now since Revelation is coming to it's end. This article states that " The Meta is next seen having problems with his Armor enhancements, To which Washington advises he stop using them. It is assumed by Simmons, though not confirmed that all of The Meta's AI's actually were wiped out by the EMP " This has been bugging me ever since i first read this so i think we can edit out the part that says "though not confirmed". i just want to bring this to peoples attention before i edit this.Rvb forever 15:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Yeah, i was the one who put that down and i dont have a problem changing it. It was stated as a plot point to inform us of whats going on and nothing has been done to refute it. Besides, you keep looking for confirmation and thing are just gonna get pedantic. Do it if you want, though i dont have real authority in this matter Ironreaper 15:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Im going to wait until the end of Revelation so i can be sure of it, im glad i put this up for discussion because things like these can result in edit wars really easy. im hoping an admin will respond so we can see his take on this.Rvb forever 17:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever I listened to the jenga jam interview and at 1:30:11 a person asks how an EMP works and what its purpose was,Burnie talks about the EMP specifically being made to destroy AI and he talks about how it can affect people. Now this got me thinking the EMP disables Warthogs and everything in the AI storage facility at the end of Chapter19. But is was designed to destroy the AI's. So why would the AI's survive? Plus Church went inside the The Meta and held him off,so im sure there was know way The Meta could have escaped. Also it's very clear that EMP affected Meta's armor enhancements so why not AI? In Recreation it's also clear that the Meta was going to kill or injure Simmmons,Donut and Lopez. But he had trouble doing even that as Washington explained after killing South, AI do more than just Armor Enhancements they collect battle data such as enemy postions and so on. One more thing, this article also states that the Meta lost a huge amount of power after Lopez hit him with a missle pod. That really doesn't make any sense, we have seen The Meta take on alot of fatal shots and explosives but still be fine. Again im just stating my opinion on this matter and im not going to edit this article unti this is confirmed.Rvb forever 18:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever never mind now someone changed itRvb forever 20:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Possible Reason for Model Change THIS IS PURE SPECULATION AND SHOULD NOT IMMEDIATELY BE TAKEN AS FACT. I have a theory as to why the Meta's armor set changed from Recreation to Revelation. Revelation was the first season of Red vs Blue to feature CGI sequences, which use models ripped directly from the Halo games. In order for any character to be in the CGI sequences, RoosterTeeth obviously needs the model for them. Instead of ripping the model from Halo 3, I think they used this model pack ripped from the Halo 3 Beta, which has the EVA and CQB sets, but NOT the EOD or Scout sets. If this is true, it explains why the chest piece and right shoulder was changed, AND why the helmet and left shoulder was not. I think that RoosterTeeth changed the Meta's armor simply because they didn't have the necessary models to animate the original set. Reason for my thinking this: Close examination of the CGIed Warthog and Washington's CGIed Battle Rifle in Upon Further Review shows that they are models ripped from Halo 2, not Halo 3. Both those models, as well as many more, can be downloaded from the same site as the model pack mentioned above. This leads me to believe that RoosterTeeth does not have the ability (or maybe just the patience) to rip models from the disk, and must either get ripped models form outside sources, or just make the models themselves. It's one helluva stretch and not really RvB related, I know, but unless someone wants to ask RoosterTeeth directly why the Meta's armor was changed, this is the only real explanation we've got... - Halcyon VI 23:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Andy Andy was audible during the recording from the ship Washington listened to, so he survived his own explosion, and since he's an AI, could he have been taken by the Meta? No he didn't he survived the explosion not the crash. He might have but the Meta would not have taken him just like he didn't take Lopez reason being they arn't fragments of the Alpha.Sniperteam82308 10:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC)